Giving Into Fantasy
by MajinBroli
Summary: Goku and ChiChi both have their fantasies but Goku seems to think its time ChiChi got her deepest and darkest ones fufilled... You the readers can have your Fantasies can brought to life
1. Your Fantasies

**Disclaimer **Don't own it.

**Giving Into Fantasy**

**Chapter 1: Your Fantasies**

_A/N: You all can read this part if you yourself have your own G/CC fantasy, i'm going to take 5 requests from you the fans. Those five that I pick will be used in this story. You don't have to give me one if you don't want to. But anyone can leave **any **fantasy setting and it will be used_

Goku woke up, taking his usual late and lack luster attitude to the morning. After all he didn't have much to do, no more world threats, no more worries about life and death, and the inevitable dealing with Chi-Chi's frying pan. All he did now-a-days was train and spar with his sons. Well, and some things at night…Goten and Gohan were getting older…. Hee hee…Goku smiled in spite of himself, his boys were out having fun not knowing the _'fun' _their parents were having intimately.

Of course that was also a problem; he and Chi-Chi were having great and incomparable sex, only to their youth but Chi-Chi seemed almost left out though she came with him every night and more it was… like something was missing during the night. Every time he questioned it she always avoided his question and said she was just old. Of course she was lying; she was only in her late thirties. Still plenty of spunk left in her to whip him around if needed.

But Goku didn't know what it was and with her not talking he had to figure it out, and to understand the thoughts of a woman… was, well, complicated for any man… and he had never been one to pick up on the emotions of anyone.

He shrugged hoping he could find something out. Getting out of bed and letting out a deep yawn his arms stretching over his back as he felt his bones pop and crack. Getting up he thrust his hips out and cracked those as well. "Ah Chi-Chi's the one telling me about how old she's getting but I feel worse without something pushing me anymore." He groaned as he went over to his closet and opened it up revealing his only attire; reaching inside, he pulled out his orange gi and blue weighted clothing, then proceeded to put it on. Only 500 kilos, nothing serious. Walking out and into the hallway, he reached the kitchen and surprisingly Chi-Chi was gone but a little note was out.

_Gone to store, will bring back lunch and dinner for the rest of the week, Love Chi-Chi_

Goku shrugged as he walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa; he put his feet up on the coffee table. Leaning his head back, he could only ponder. What did his wife want? Was there some hidden secret? A little book to tell him everything? "I wish it were that easy; it's not like I can make it appear!" He laughed as he dropped his foot over the top of the coffee table and a loud clack came from in front of him.

Looking down before him there lay an open drawer, from the underside of the coffee table. "Huh? What is this?" He asked aloud reaching down inside his hand wrapping around a small black book. Not sure what to make of it he pulled it back out and right up into his face.

He stared at it as he flipped it around and looked for some sign of ownership but found none, not until he opened it up.

_Oh my I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I never have written anything like this before about my life especially this. But I guess its okay being that no one will probably ever read this, After all I know none of these thoughts can be done because I'm a happily married wife. But it's a girl's right to dream… but they don't concern anything because Goku's already a fantastic lover, but I could never hope to have him do any of these things to me… I mean of thinking how it could be to be a sayjin like my husband. Bulma's always told me that Vegeta and Goku have to restrain their instincts when they make love to us. Thinking about that makes me feel a little sad, Goku controls his desire and needs for me and I can't go more then a quarter of what can satisfy him? I mean Bulma told me truthfully Vegeta could go for about 38 straight hours. Goku is always ready any day or anytime so I can guess it's never enough at night when we get to be intimate. I'd love the chance to let Goku's carnal instincts take over and give me some rough sex. But if we ever did it rough it wouldn't be real because Goku has to control himself so he doesn't hurt me. But God it makes me hot imaging Goku drooling and howling like Bulma had told me Vegeta was letting himself go during a full moon. Goku and I could never do that, we're asleep before the moon hits us in bed. Two or three rounds are good enough for me but I know Goku can still go for a lot longer. I just wish one time I really, really could give him that. But he's always happy regardless but oh… I don't really know it's hard to explain; every time I see Goku I just wish there was another way that we could have been intimate instead of just making love every night. It's good I can't deny that but it doesn't change except for the time and the position. Maybe having him tie me up or I tie him up. Oh I can't believe Goku could go along with being dominant that telling me what to do and giving me orders or else? But he would be ever eager to do what I ask him, I just hope that one day I could gather the courage to ask him that without looking like he isn't pleasing me enough. Kami knows I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. But oh there's so much more I want to experience… Of course Bulma again made me think Vegeta had a transformation that increased 'every' muscle size on his body… What a girl could imagine how Bulma said she felt like her first time all over again with her 'Super Vegeta' Then Goku made me wonder more when he talked about Broly and his transformation that made him three times larger then normal. How I'm plagued at times looking at Goku naked wondering if he has that transformation? To watch him bulging at the seams and… oh… _

Goku watched the writing fade as if it had been hastily discarded. But he flipped it around and found more writing but this no longer about the 'hanky panky'… Goku looked down at himself and saw the strain he had given himself… "Wow… I never would have guessed…. Just why would she be afraid to ask me?" _Probably because I act so carefree and might think of her being weird or not even know what she meant. _

"But I feel kind of bad that Chi-Chi has such hidden desires and I never asked or even attempted to give into them." Goku laid his head back the book hanging loosely in his fingers… "But even then I wouldn't know what to do… Gee I am kind of hopeless in this situation aren't I?" He laughed to himself as he didn't have a clue how to do most of them or even it was safe… But Bulma knew. _Oh no could never ask her! She'd figure I'd read something to get that information and Bulma probably knows about this so she might think me a pervert for reading about my wife's… err um fantasies. So who… would know how to be a rough, angry, powerful sayjin and consummating a relationship…? _Goku's brain ran that thought for another second before it hit him. "Oh yeah Vegeta he would know!" Goku said grabbing the book and putting his fingers to his forehead.

* * *

Vegeta sat in meditation in his gravity chamber his eyes closed and focused. Trying to control his power-"Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta fell back his jump start thanks to Goku startling him. 

"Argh! Imbecile why are you disturbing me?" Vegeta growled getting up to his feet.

"Oh well you see, Vegeta, I, well, have kind of a problem," Goku said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he looked at the book in his hand.

"Well what is it moron? I can't bloody well help you if you just stand there looking like a clown now can I, Kakarot?" Vegeta snorted through his nose and looked at Kakarot's gaze. His brow raising as he spied the book. "You can't read can you moron?" He snickered crossing his arms over his chest.

Goku looked at him incredulously. "What? No I can read it's just, well, Chi-Chi… is well she is just afraid of divulging some… cough sexual cough thoughts…" He looked up embarrassed as well but Vegeta stared at him with a grin on his lips.

"So? Your wench has some fantasies; just realize them for her; it's not rocket science Kakarot. But of course with your moronic brain it probably is," Vegeta said turning around ready to leave but Goku phased in front of him.

"If it were that simple Vegeta you think I would have come here? I just needed to ask you some questions so I don't want to hurt her," Goku said looking at Vegeta hard the Prince groaning as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine Kakarot just ask me and I'll inform you…" Vegeta said looking up at the ceiling as Goku went about reading his book.

"Is it okay to use the ascended Sayjin form during… yah know?" Goku asked keeping his face hidden as Vegeta let out a chuckle.

"Of course moron as long as you're gentle, if they don't walk around the next day as a side effect." Vegeta laughed heartily at the notion of how the woman could barely move after taking him in that form. It was her fault for daring him but she slowly got around and more used to it.

"Do you know of any way I could turn Chi-Chi into a Sayjin temporarily, just giving her physical endurance and such?" Goku asked still skimming around.

"Heh, I'll ask my woman; she's probably tinkered around with that some day or another. Just check back tomorrow and I'll tell you. Any others?"

"Oh yeah and how can I be dominant and commanding?" he asked, looking up from his book as Vegeta face faulted.

"Kakarot… I swear I'm going to kill you for a clown, just grab her throw her around a bit, Growl, hiss, swear, and just don't let your harpy get a word in edge wise," Vegeta growled himself.

"Okay, thanks Vegeta! I'll check back tomorrow and-"He didn't get to finish as Vegeta flared super-sayjin.

"Kakarot… I think its time for a spar. You owe me for answering your stupid questions." Vegeta said lowering himself into a stance.

"Heh I guess I owe you something Vegeta," Goku said going Super-Sayjin and moved into his stance.

_R&R MajinBroli. Remember what I said up top._


	2. I Want To Please You

**Disclaimer **Don't own it.

**Giving Into Fantasy**

**Chapter 2: I Want To Please You**

_A/N: Wow... you people really have had some unrestrained fantasies I see. Well I aim to please my readers and some may get fufilled, which ones? You'll all have to be patient and if you haven't had a chance to give your fantasy yet by all means leave it. There's no deadline until the last chapter.

* * *

_

"Seriously Bulma that's all? Wow I thought it would be a real challenge to do all this myself. Thanks!" Goku said as Bulma dropped a capsule into his hand.

"Goku give a girl more credit. I am a genius! Besides it's really easy to just throw it out on the floor. Then you and Chi-Chi can go inside; the computer will give you a set of locations and periods. Of course its not completely foolproof but you can just unleash you're power and you'll break out. But try not to ruin this prototype," Bulma said flipping her hair behind her head with her hand. She grabbed a cigarette off the desk and lit one, taking in a breath and breathing out the smoke. "So why the big concern for this? Want to give her something special?" Bulma cracked a grin as she held her cigarette.

"Well, yeah, I mean Chi-Chi and I really can't go anywhere with our budget and well I don't find vacations very exciting either. Besides this should be interesting for the both of us," Goku said, pocketing the capsule.

"Okay, well, just be careful, Goku. I haven't done some complete but I can show you over here how everything works," she said motioning for him to come over to her computer. She flipped a switch and turned on a monitor screen; Goku watched intently. "Now you see here, inside, there's no wires or connections; it fills up with fluid. This is similar to how a fish breathes in water but this liquid is a combination of oxygen and something like gel. It would engulf you and Chi-Chi, so please be nude inside because it can stain your clothes. You'll be able to breathe no problem and the computer will further change the feel of the gel and contents to match any environment. When you open your eyes the VR environment will be completely imaginary; in terms of being there, however, it will feel, smell, and taste like the real deal. You'll be able to move around and the computer even has set up AI's for townsfolk and people if you guys just would rather rest and relax. Of course eating is also no problem, as the computer will inject your body with fluids to hydrate you so you won't be hungry. Of course there are eating scenarios, which will taste and feel real. But remember, Goku, it is not really real. You just think it is." Bulma flipped around. "Now if you guys get around to some more intimate moments just select that and you two will physically be moving in the gel and touching the other and doing whatever it is that floats your boat."

"Wow this is all amazing," Goku said as Bulma explained how to change and select what themes they would need. "Would there be any real problems Bulma? Like getting hurt or injured?"

"There's a small pain setting you can set for realism but it's far from being able to kill you, and temperature has a limit once the sensors feel the temperature rise to 105 degrees it will disengage and cool down. But as far as safety settings on the outside it can be operated. To shut it down, that is if there is a malfunction, an alarm will sound and your kids can run in and shut it down by just hitting the emergency stop button by the door." Bulma took another breath of her cigarette as she let the programming re-test.

"Anything else I should know Bulma, like limits or something?" Goku asked as he looked over her shoulder as the computer ran through all the programming.

"No, there are none Goku and if you want to pump up the feel of everything or should you need rest I have some Synthetic Sayjin DNA in the chamber ready to be used to either calm you down or cure you should you get sick. It's a lot like a rejuvenation chamber except for what I've already told you." Bulma exited the scan once everything had checked out.

"Well thanks again Bulma I'll tell you how it works!" Goku said cheerfully, his body flashing before her as he returned home.

* * *

Chi-Chi returned home that day, like usual, her car stuffed to its limit with groceries but it was all right. She didn't mind it; having the chance to go out and spend some money was okay, as long as she bought some new clothes. Though she knew Goku wouldn't notice he would always compliment her when he finally caught on. She sighed a little bit wishing Goku was a little more observant, like with her desire for something more.

He was concerned but never the one to catch onto a hint or even nudge. If she ever wanted to get through to him she would have to tell him, or someone else otherwise. But she was happy anyway; Goku was sweet, loving, caring, and generous. Everything she needed from her husband was given to her...everything _needed_ that was. _Wanted_… well, that was another story.

Pulling up into their driveway she noticed Trunks running around the front yard, Goten stumbling behind him as they both looked over their shoulders in fear. Chi-Chi opened the door to catch sight of her husband. Bulky as ever, sheer massive now as she watched him strutting around in Bulma's sayjin battle armor. His face was serious, as he flew around after the boys; Chi-Chi was absolutely stunned with just actually how big he was. "Hey why are you running? I thought you said I was slow," Goku chuckled as he flew around after them.

"Run, Goten, run!" Trunks yelled sprinting as fast as he could.

"I thought you said he was slow! He doesn't seem like that now!" Goten yelled at him, not noticing his father approaching behind him. A large arm grabbed around his waist and hauled him up against a chest. Goten yelled and flailed madly as Trunk stopped and jumped at Goku his kick bouncing off Goku's chest. Goku grabbed his foot and held the two up like trophies.

"Now who's slow?" Goku laughed as Trunks and Goten crossed their arms over their chests. "Cheater!" They both said and Goku laughed more. Dropping the boys after they were defeated the two sticking their tongues out at Goku and he gave them both a sharp glare. The two had a sweat drop before blasting off. Goku turned around as Chi-Chi had most of the groceries in her hands. "Hey Chi-Chi, need a hand?" he asked offering his bulging arm that was almost as thick as her thigh. Chi-Chi nodded and handed him half the bags, which he took easily and walked inside. Chi-Chi walked behind him her eyes drifting to his rear, which she couldn't help but watch.

"Well thanks for the help, Goku…" she said looking over at her husband with almost lust-filled eyes; she had been wanting to know something for so long about this form after Bulma had told her what Vegeta had done in it.

"Hey Chi-Chi I have a surprise for you. Come on back to the bedroom when you're ready. And come naked… I think you're going to pleasantly enjoy it," Goku said with a smirk and strutted down the hallway to their room. Chi-Chi, completely flushed, and excited hoped she knew what her Goku meant.

Hurriedly she stuffed things into their appropriated places and undid her hair, letting the hair fall around her shoulders, untying her dress and laying that over the ledge of chair Gohan would know what was going on and keep Goten out of trouble. Down to only her bra and panties she entered the room closing the door behind her with a click she looked expecting to see Goku on the bed fully nude but he wasn't.

He was standing in front of a large machine nude but she couldn't complain. Coming up behind him she wrapped her arms around him, or what she could with Goku's new girth.

"So what toy did you bring home today?" She laughed as she felt Goku pull her beside him.

"It's a VR simulation, everything in here will be real to our minds, even you know…" He said trailing off but Chi-Chi caught on but smiled. "Now just remove these!" Before she had blinked Goku had removed her bra and panties.

"Oh, you're a sweet one aren't you?" Chi-Chi laughed as Goku smiled and led her inside.

"Bulma told me there shouldn't be anything to worry about. It might be a little frightening at first but we'll be okay, I can just break this thing open with my ki," Goku said as he did as Bulma instructed. He started the initiation. With a flip of the switch the two of them heard a whirring noise; Goku stepped back and wrapped an arm around Chi-Chi. The two of them waited just another moment before the floor began to become liquid.

"We'll be fine Chi-Chi. Bulma told me we'll be able to breathe," Goku reassured her as the liquid went up both their legs and around their torso. Chi-Chi took in a deep breath as the liquid went around her chin and then over her face Goku not even flinching as he let the liquid wash over him, his mouth opening and he breathed the green liquid. Looking to Chi-Chi who still held her breath, pointing to him as she saw the gel flow freely through his nose and mouth. Reluctantly she took in a breath expecting some kind of foul taste or smell but there wasn't she blinked and looked at Goku who hit another button on the machine. Chi-Chi instantly felt sleepy, Goku as well the two wrapping their arms around the other. No worries as they both fell into slumber.

Chi-Chi snapped up first, she was laying next to Goku his face still asleep. She looked around and was amazed. There was nothing around them? It was a blanket of white. "What's going on here?" She asked aloud getting up she looked around wondering if something was wrong. "Hello?" She called out.

"Greetings!" said a female voice. Chi-Chi jumped, a bit startled by the voice but relieved as a large computer monitor came up to her. "Hello Miss, I am the new reality simulator by Capsule Corp. What fantasy do we have for today? I have a wide selection for you to choose from." The monitor spoke but she found no voice box but after all it was VR she could probably just hear it.

Pressing the scroll bar she moved the list around until she found one… She pressed the button and she watched the light flash. "Thank-you for your choice, the program will begin." The monitor disappeared.

Chi-Chi only saw a flash of light before she was standing all dressed up, a white hat on her head with a red cross on it and a white dress. Beside her lay Goku all injured in bed.

"Hey Chi-Chi are you going to be my nurse?" Goku asked as he noted the few casts on his body.

"Oh yes I am, Goku… Oh yes I am…"

* * *

_**R&R MajinBroli **_

_**& And thank you too Mirablick Russ**_


	3. Nursing You Back To Health

**Disclaimer **Don't own it.

**Giving Into Fantasy**

**Chapter 3: Nursing Back To Health**

_A/N: Ask me for the lemon scene, its all with me and im sure you'll all want it.

* * *

_

"Oh, yes I am, Goku… Oh, yes I am…" Chi-Chi smiled as she walked up to Goku, her hands on her hips, swinging them seductively as Goku smiled at her. Though she could see his eyes darting from her face to her hips, it was so good and Chi-Chi just wished she were younger…

Goku blinked once as he saw Chi-Chi almost change before his eyes…. "Wow… Chi-Chi what did you do you look different?" Goku asked as he saw her skin become porcelain, her hair growing another foot down her back, her eyes softening, her breasts pushing up more in the dress.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi said looking to the mirror and gasped, her hands touching her face. She felt young again; her age was disappearing before her eyes. She laughed to herself as she remembered this feeling. Even for VR, she could swear it was real. Oh, she was going to love this, she even felt younger, her feet felt lighter, her body felt slimmer.

"Well I guess, my patient, Nurse Chi-Chi is going to have to heal all your wounds," she said, biting her nail into her lips, giving Goku a wink.

The Sayjin flushed at the act that she had never done before. Maybe she was feeling better… _but, oh, I'm going to be feeling better a lot sooner then that. _Goku watched as Chi-Chi pulled up a tray of medical supplies a stethoscope, that thing they used to check his ears, a pressure bag, a few wraps, bandages, and ointments.

"My, my, Goku, we've gotten ourselves into quite a scuffle haven't we? This is going to be a very _long, hard and exhausting _appointment." Her breathless voice made Goku look away, not really knowing that his wife was into this kind of stuff or she felt this way when he was injured.

But he wanted to play along; besides he never had done this before and he was already beginning to like it. "Oh, please be gentle, Nurse. It's so hard to be like this, I've gotten through saving the world and have been in need of a thorough check up. But be gentle I'm a sensitive man," Goku said, acting as innocent as possible.

"Oh don't worry. My _methods _work very well; you won't feel any pain at all." Chi-Chi first grabbed the stethoscope, blowing on the end. She moved over to Goku, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up slowly, her finger touching the base of his abs and working upwards, drawing out a shiver from Goku.

She drew her nail up his chest until his shirt was bunched around his neck. She took the stethoscope and put the cold metal on his chest. "That's cold!" Goku said with a shiver running up his back.

"Oh? Well if that's to cold I'll have to use my ear." She said grinning mischievously as she hooked one leg up and bed and over him. "I'll hear better if I get up and close," she said, leaning up and over his chest pressing her ear against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, growing steadfastly stronger, she let her hot breath skim over his chest. His arms were tied to his side; he couldn't stop her.

"Sounds good to me but your skin seems a bit dry…" Chi-Chi turned around and bent over for her ointments, her luscious behind directly in Goku's face. He wanted to see underneath her skirt as he tried to move his head but Chi-Chi sat back up looking at him.

"Nah ah, ah!" She waved her finger. "You're naughty trying to look up my skirt like that. Here I am trying to help you, and you want to look at me like that?" she said, moving to get off him.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself, because you're so beautiful and alluring, please don't leave me like this; I'll behave!" Goku whined though both sides were dutifully enjoying their acting.

"Well… I guess I could, but if you try to peek at me again you're going to be stuck in those bandages for another month!" she warned, turning back around a bottle of lotion in her hands. "Now that I've said that, let's clean up your chest." She dribbled some lotion onto her hands before slowly working it into his chest. "Oh my! Your muscles are absolutely bulging. You must be a very serious fighter!" she exclaimed as she rocked her hips slowly. She let out small moans here and there as she massaged his chest.

"I told you, I am a fighter. I have to be ready to defend myself," Goku said, grinning as he let his head hang over the back of the bed. Chi-Chi rarely gave him treatment like this anymore… _I should act injured more often!_

Chi-Chi finally stopped. As she pulled her hands away Goku's chest shined with the added lotion; she grabbed another one of her medical devices and leaned up to Goku's head. "Okay I'm going to check your ears you just stay still," she said, moving his head right in front of her breasts, her chest only held back by a small button that Goku was just tempted to rip away. _I wish they were a little bigger then they could pop that button right off- "_Whoa, hello!" Goku said aloud, as instantly, Chi-Chi's amble bosom caused the button to burst; Goku looked up at Chi-Chi who didn't seem to notice. But Goku didn't mind he went back to his rightful job of staring at the exposed cleavage. "Hmm, looks like your ears need a little cleaning," she murmured as Goku gave a "yeah," his thoughts a little preoccupied at the moment. "I should use my swab but that wouldn't clean them up as well…" Goku shivered as he felt Chi-Chi's tongue slide up his ear and swirl around. "As sweet as candy," Chi-Chi moaned as she licked his ears. Goku purred with content; his leg twitched with excitement.

As Chi-chi switched to observe his other ear, Goku let his nose take one full whiff of the site before him. This roused Chi-Chi and she leaned back. She finally noticed her lost button. "How dare you!" she yelled, getting back instantly and covering her backside."Here, I do all these nice things for you, and you think you can shove your nose there? I'm leaving!" She threw her foot over the bed and got off as Goku whined.

"No! Please, I can't help myself! You make me feel so much better it's just hard to resist your allure. Please, Nurse Chi-Chi, one more chance! I promise, no more funny stuff!" Goku said, pleading for forgiveness.

"Hmph!" Chi-Chi said, walking off, leaving Goku alone and dejected for a moment. As she walked out the door, however, she burst out laughing. "Oh my this is so much fun!" She laughed she couldn't deny this had been very entertaining, not only playing nurse but this role. She collected herself and took a breath; then, she returned back into the room. "Alright I'll be nice this time, but anymore tricks or glances and you will surely regret it," Chi-Chi said warningly as Goku nodded his head quickly.

"Okay, then," she said, smiling now as she got back onto the bed, her small wooden stick in one hand and a small light in the other. "Now say… _ahh_!" She giggled as Goku opened his mouth wide. Sticking the wooden stick in his mouth, she looked around and flashing the light for nothing in particular… "Oh my, there's something stuck in here." Chi-Chi said with a hint of worry.

"Wah ish id bhi-ki?" Goku gurgled out as Chi-Chi held his mouth open.

"Oh, I better use my other tools to get this out," she said, leaning over, pursing her lips, and letting her tongue find its way between his lips. Pulling out her stick, she wrapped her arms around his head and kissed Goku hard, her hands fisting tightly in his hair, her hips grinding against his as she knew he wanted to wrap his arms around her but couldn't as they were still held up.

But she pulled away a small trickle falling from the corner of her lips. "Oh my! Forgive me, sir!" she said holding her face; Goku looked a little confused before it hit him again.

"Oh, I don't mind you're a great kisser. But you look awfully lonely. Don't you have a husband?" he asked as Chi-Chi shook her head.

"No sorry I don't have a husband and I'm lonely; it's been so very, very long since I've been with a man. And I've never been so utterly aroused by one like you…" She said looking at him, her hands playing with the edge of her nurse skirt. "You wouldn't mind if I… you know?" She said as Goku grinned.

"No I don't know, would you tell me?" He asked grinning broadly from ear to ear. Chi-Chi flushed herself but pulled herself up against his chest her hand running up his chest. "I want to take you over and over again until I can't walk anymore; make me feel like a woman." She grabbed his chin and held his gaze to look at her. "Up for it?"

"I think I can handle it," Goku said with a smirk. Chi-Chi drew herself and the two sealed the deal with a kiss. Chi-Chi wrapped her limbs around his head her grip strong their tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths. Goku and Chi-Chi found paradise and neither could have been interrupted in their moment.

_**(Lemon Scene)**_

Chi-Chi fell back against Goku, her head resting on his shoulder, his bandaged hands rubbing her stomach softly as she panted her hair stuck to Goku's sweaty body. "That was fun." Goku laughed as Chi-Chi gave a soft laugh, her voice a little strained from the screaming.

"So, what's your next plan Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi took a few more breaths.

"Let me see change the surrounding?" She said as the monitor appeared again before her fingers. Her fingers reaching up and punched in a few settings. Goku just sat back relishing in the moment.

"Okay running prehistoric-Sayjin simulator," said a computer voice. A flash later, Chi-Chi was standing up, small scraps of cloth over her body, and Goku still laying down looking at her a little wide eyed.

"Wow, Chi-Chi you look… wow…" Goku said as Chi-Chi looked to the water alongside them. Starring at her reflection, she gasped…

_R&R Majinbroli_


	4. Prehistoric Love

**Disclaimer **Don't own it.

**Giving Into Fantasy**

**Chapter 4: Prehistoric Love**

_A/N: As always the Lemon is with me, not very long in this one though but thats not important. My New story and hopefully the newest addition to my best work. Kakarot/Chi-Chi fic will be made soon. **The Red Wolf Of Vegeta **Shall be my new fic and hopefully the best one i've ever written. Keep your eyes open it will coming out in a computer near you.

* * *

_

Chi-Chi couldn't believe it; she looked like something else, and her hair had grown longer and sharper down to her ankles in spikes. Her eyes were completely black, and her body had a much more sinewy form. She had bulging abs, ripped muscles. Her thighs were solid; her arms just the same. It was unimaginable; she was like a Saiyjin!

Goku's strong arms came around her waist and he rested his chin atop her head. "You're different Chi-Chi. But wow. You look amazing. You could protect the world with me!" He laughed and she laughed with him. "I could do more then that you know," she said turning around and running her finger up his arm to his face. "I know how much you've wanted to ravish me like the animal you are at times. I can see how desperate you are to give me everything that you are," Chi-Chi said, smirking deviously at Goku, who looked at away sheepishly.

"Well, uh, I couldn't do that; I mean I never would hurt you." But he was silenced as Chi-Chi crushed her lips against his. Her legs wrapped around his waist and knocked him onto his back roughly. Goku's eyes snapped wide open as he found his wife digging her claws into his arms, the pain there but his other side of him had opened up. Enjoying the pain, the roughness and the new beauty that was his wife, he kissed back feverishly, his arms wrapping around as the two tongues dueled for a few minutes rolling around on the ground until stopping. Letting go, Chi-Chi purred and nuzzled Goku affectionately, the two holding each other. Goku wrapped his tail around Chi-Chi's… "Wait! Tail?" Goku said lifting his head to see two brown furry appendages tightly wrapped around each other.

"Yes. I just wondered about that. I guess we both had tails and didn't notice it… wow, it feels weird having this thing." She laughed as she rubbed her tail against Goku's.

"Yeah it takes some getting used to but I can't believe this. You're making me feel like an animal," Goku said, as he stroked her cheek, no longer silky smooth or porcelain in color. It was firm and a darker tan; she had darker, less emotional eyes and that spiked hair was rough and coarse. Besides the aspects that made her human, he had never been more attracted to her. He caressed her, and pulled her close against his chest. He felt her purr against his chest and the gentle licks of her tongue up his chest brought out his other side.

The one he had held back for so long. He purred back and licked her neck approvingly, accepting her as his mate. Grazing his teeth over her neck, he paused for a moment letting her feel what he was doing. She wrapped her hands around his back, nipping at his chest. "Mark me, I only want to be yours, now and forever in life and death."

His teeth sunk into her neck Chi-Chi flinched at the pain but it was over quickly, her new Sayjin body actually… enjoyed it. She purred approvingly as his tongue licked up her blood into his mouth.

Goku blinked, as he tasted her blood; it hadn't been like those times before. They were all metallic and sweet a taste that he enjoyed, but this… was not right. He could taste her blood, but it wasn't the same. It was false like there was a crucial part missing. Taking her chance as Goku was distracted Chi-Chi sunk her teeth in his neck. Goku blinking a she noticed Chi-Chi letting off a rumble as his blood flowed from his wound and into her mouth.

She lapped at his wound and straddled his waist the remnants of blood on her lips as she stared down at him. A dark smirk on her lips as she raked her nails along his arms making Goku shudder he was unsure of what to think, his wife looked so much darker, her lips in blood, her body hardened steel. The love and humanity was gone as she looked Sayjin, but she purred and took off her leopard skin bra her exposed breasts not the same either. But something kicked inside him, Chi-Chi threw her head back and shook her head her hair swaying behind her head. A smell invaded his nose and he never smelled it before.

"Do you like my smell?" Chi-Chi purred as she drew a finger down to her leopard panties with one stroke drew out such a smell Goku was lost. His nostrils flared, his eyes burned, his muscles clenched tight. His hair spiked upwards, fangs bared and his erection springing free from the tattered loin cloth. "I'll take it as a yes." She laughed and took in a nice long smell of it herself. Some heavenly perfume filtered up through her nose and before she had realized it Goku was atop her. "That's good give it to me! I want you my sayjin my mate! Give it all to me!" She yelled and Goku snarled his hands tearing at his and her remaining clothing.

**_(Short Lemon Scene)_**

Meanwhile outside the machine ran quietly even as the small crack on the outside formed, the release of Goku's power had damaged it slightly, a small spark here and there… Nothing serious… yet…

* * *

The two roused a short nap had done them both good as they held themselves tightly Chi-Chi being the first one to get up, her body shamelessly leaking their activities. But she didn't care she and Goku were the only ones there and no one else to bother them.

Pulling on her scraps of cloth she walked around enjoying the moment she knew Goku would find her besides she was a sayjin now. Nothing to worry about, she was more powerful then any creature besides her husband. She strolled up a hill her hands behind her back. But when she walked up she saw something she didn't expect… _A city?_

She wondered what this was doing here, she let her tail sway around her eyes perking up as she heard the rustling of feet. It wasn't Goku, she heard a lot of feet. Her tail stopped and wrapped around her waist as she felt something in the air. Her hairs were on edge.

"Freeze Sayjin!" A few humans jumped out from the brush, several pointing weapons she had never seen before. A final one holding some type of revolver at her, the man obviously aged as he had a rugged look but not what she expected for a VR simulation. "We'll shoot you if you don't get down now!" He said again and Chi-Chi turned around. A hand on her hip, and a smirk on her face, she shook her head at them.

"Really boys? I can't believe you'd point a gun at me? And especially with my husband lurking around…" She said casting a gaze around the forest. The people surrounding her didn't flinch at her threat.

"It doesn't matter you sayjins are all alike, coming to eradicate us again? Don't start any bullshit with us. We're going to-" An ominous growl filled the air and everyone looked as a large calloused hand came out, hair spiked upwards and a snarl on his face.

"Oh yeah that's my husband. He and I had a little roll around and we're a bit hungry. If you pull anything he'll do what he wants. Oh yeah I can turn him off if you just let us go." Chi-Chi said smiling deviously as the others looked at the hulking form.

"I think I forgot something!" One man said bolting off, another bolted off with him. Soon all were gone and the rugged one remained he bit his lip and pointed his revolver at Chi-Chi. "Go to hell you Bit-!" He couldn't finish as Goku's hand had him hoisted up in the air.

"No one hurts my Chi-Chi." He growled making the man stare into Goku's eyes. Crazed fire in them, the blood pulsed giving him that look of insanity. Chi-Chi strode up to Goku wrapping her tail around his waist.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just toss him out of the way and get us some dinner." She said licking his cheek and Goku smirked tossing the man down the hill watching him roll and vanish with the AI.

"Wow that's good Goku I never knew you could act like that." Chi-Chi laughed as Goku smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I try to have fun." He lifted her up and popped her on his shoulder. Walking away from the scene Chi-Chi threw her other leg over his other shoulder and rested her chest atop Goku's head.

"So what should get Goku, I don't think we have any stores that serve us?" She said looking down at him, though her head was upside down she enjoyed having fun.

"Well we can catch some old fish, or some animals. I'm sure we can do other things. I mean all we have to do is ask for some herds or rivers filled with…" Goku stopped short as a horde of animals stormed over the horizon Buffalo, Dinosaurs, Antelope, Zebra, and many others.

"Well I guess that answers that. Want to go get me something so I can fix something up for us?" She asked as Goku nodded she fell back her hands catching her as she flipped upwards.

"I just would like some kind of spear or something to-"In his hands appeared a wooden spear with a rock carved head, a rope in the other. "Wow I really got to get used to this, just ask for it." Goku said heading out. Jumping into the air he took the spear at the ready, flying up and high he took aim above the heard, finding one of the biggest buffalo there was, taking his aim he watch the run, pulling his arm back he paused arm ready to go pulling it back he froze in mid air his one eye closing as he was ready. He released his arm, firing the spear like a rocket. A streak broke behind it until it struck the buffalo in the back it stumbled and he dove down into the midst of it. The animals stumbled and scampered away in terror Goku reaching the dead creature as he pulled out the spear and with ease tied it to the with its paws upward like he did usually with other creatures. Hauling it up over his shoulder he walked back to Chi-Chi…

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli What fantasy may come out next? who knows but still the fantasies aren't done so give them to me before your chance fades away._


	5. Boss Love

**Disclaimer **Don't own it.

**Giving Into Fantasy**

**Chapter 5: Boss Love**

_A/N: Well lemon as always with me, but once my college starts within the next two weeks Im gonna be pretty much done writing. I explain it in my profile, oh well here's the fifth chp. And please if you still have a fantasy no yaoi-yuri flip scenes please i'm a guy and I don't wanna think about it, and I don't wanna write it.

* * *

_

Holding herself up on stage Chi-Chi dressed only in a long violet dress. Her hair undone and hung loosely around her shoulders as she watched the crowd before her, the stir of excitement and anticipation playing on each one of their faces but she was waiting. For one person in particular, she closed her eyes and softly hummed a tune in the microphone, her voice soft and melodious a thousand angels finding home in her heavenly melody. She alone controlling the spotlight but it wasn't right, she didn't know what Goku choose for his entrance but he was surely taking his time.

She knew he was coming, as there was a large circular empty space with reserved on it. A few restless grunts and murmurs filled the room. A waiter walked out to the side and approached her. "Madam the guests are waiting, the show was supposed to start ten minutes ago." He said Chi-Chi turned her head to him and smiled.

"Helps build up tension, they will feel much more relieved when I actually sing. It's all about stage presence and right now I am in control; trust me." She patted his head gently. "I know what I'm doing okay?" She said and the man shrugged his shoulders and left off stage.

Another five minutes ticked by and Chi-Chi still sat there. A few calls and yells out for the show let Chi-Chi run her hand through her hair, until finally her prince showed up, or more less Mafia Boss.

The doors were opened up and Goku came in. Sporting an overly large jacket, a cane of sorts, a hat, and a two long scarf's down his sides that reminded her of a priests robe. Three other men lead around to the side of Goku as they arrived. Throwing his arms out the large jacket was taken off his shoulders by the three men and Goku carefully removed his hat and set it on the table. A large grin on his face as he looked up at Chi-Chi; she smiled back and waved her hand. Goku giving a nod and every other man in the place shifted uncomfortably at seeing the man who had the ravishing beauty as his own.

Chi-Chi turned to the pianist who threw back his suit and sat down. Slowly he began to play and she took the microphone and began to sing. She sang for one man in particular.

_The words have been drained from this pencil_

_Sweet words that I want to give you_

_And I can't sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight_

The sweet words flowing from her ruby red lips, a single light shined down upon her. Everyone watched her, barely a word was uttered as she spoke. She closed her eyes and slowly continued to sing. Goku himself was smiling broadly, resting his chin on his hands. A lull in his eyes and the bloom in his heart could only grow as he watched Chi-Chi sing.

_When we're together I feel perfect_

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart_

_All that you say is sacred to me_

_Your eyes are so dark, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness_

_You whisper to me, lady, marry me, promise you'll stay with me_

Goku closed his eyes as he could only listen to slowly hearing as Chi-Chi's voice grew higher and she grabbed the microphone and sang directly and as close as she could as if somehow imaging that it was him in her hands.

Chi-Chi kept singing slowly raising her lids and gazed at Goku, the look in his eyes told her how she was doing. And she didn't need another look as he smiled at her. She smiled but it faded as she continued to sing.

_Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for_

_You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you_

_Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky_

_I've always been right behind you_

_Now I'll always be right beside you_

The lights slowly began to dim leaving only the light from each table casting a slow glimpse of the woman on stage as the song faded out. Her lips moving, her voice slowly fading but for one man it was as clear as day, and as loud as ever.

_So many nights I've cried myself to sleep_

_Now that you love me I love myself_

_I never thought I would say that_

_I never thought there'd be you_

The lights turned off on Chi-Chi for a moment letting the lingering pianist finish off before the lights came back on. A round of applause came out for Chi-Chi, everyone clapping their hands as she did a small curtsey before addressing them. "Thank-You so much, you applause is appreciated." She smiled and gave Goku a wink, who only smirked at her. She grabbed a glass of water taking a small drink before walking back to her seat.

Goku got up himself, giving her a smile as he headed off to the bathroom. Gesturing for her to continue her singing while he left for a moment. She nodded and called a guitarist and others for her next song. Not seeing Goku dart from the bathroom. Slipping his hat on his head he walked around the back grabbing a microphone from the back and watched her get set up. She took a breath and nodded for the band to begin as the guitarist began playing.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to sing but a male voice took over her._ I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

She looked off as Goku entered on stage his hat tipped down but Chi-Chi could see his spiky hair off the back. And not to mention the burly shoulders and body wasn't a dead give away as it was.

_"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

The two sang together as they already knew how to sing and the lyrics, Goku got up to Chi-Chi taking her hand in his. She smiled and got up looking at Goku as he held her against him.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here, anymore_

Goku sang his lyrics gazing at Chi-Chi she reached up touching his face softly caressing his cheek.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Chi-Chi sang as Goku smiled down at her with one hand pulled the hat from his head and with a snap shot the thing into the air and it landed back in his hand. The move lost to them but an eye opener to the rest of a question

_"Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough"_

_"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

The two sang together, in harmony with the other. The moment as Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku and he raised the mic one last time.

_You've gone away_

_Two don't feel me here, anymore_

The duet ended in applause as Goku wrapped his arm around Chi-Chi his other hand tilting her chin up to his and claming her lips with his own.

The lights all lit up as the two gave a bow to the crowd. "Shall we go now Chi-Chi?" Goku asked and she nodded hugging him close Goku nodded to the three men who had come with them. Scooping her up in his arms Goku dropped from the stage. His jacket being placed over his shoulders his hat back upon his head. Heading out of the place with Chi-Chi in his arms, he climbs into a car in the back two others getting a car behind and in front of him. One getting the drivers seat of the car he was in. The little band starting up their engines and headed off, the three rolling cars in comfort Chi-Chi resting her head against Goku, Goku himself just softly stroked her raven black hair.

The moment rather well at least until things got spiced up. A blaring horn behind them and siren irritated his moment with Chi-Chi. Looking back he saw another fleet of cars. Obviously the police, Goku let out a groan and set Chi-Chi beside him as he reached underneath his seat and pulled out a Chicago Typewriter (AKA Tommy-Gun) Giving Chi-Chi a peck on the cheek he smiled and excused himself. Kicking open the door he leaned out of the door. Waving his hand at the driver behind him, he gunned his engine and took a hard right as Goku smirked and pulled on hammer of the Tommy-Gun. The clack was heard and Chi-Chi watched as Goku pour out shells. The flashes from his barrel were kept constant. She looked back seeing tires explode and a few cars swerve and crash but with a few more following she wants to join in.

"Goku may I?" She asked and Goku looked back a little surprised but smiled.

"Sure go ahead." Handing the heavy machine gun to her she closed her eyes and Goku watched her body change, that Sayjin body she had before coming out. Ever more during these fantasy sessions she loved that body now. Even being human at parts but with the sex Goku wondered that she liked it rough more then his gentle side. But he shrugged it off and leaned her out the door his arm around her waist. She laughed and just like Goku fired shells into the cars behind them until not a one remained following them. Hauling her back inside he took the gun and slid it under the car seat holding Chi-Chi in his lap. Her weight greater then before her hands on his chest, "mhhh" He heard as Chi-Chi flipped around straddling his waist. The dark look in her eyes as she ripped open his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Pulling down his boxers enough as she rubs herself against him, Goku's length swelling up as he takes in her scent and the feeling of her body against his own he couldn't help it. She was an arousing woman, Sayjin, and wife. Despite the changes his body and mind loved it, but his heart didn't enjoy it. He had grown up with the soft comfort of her hair and bodies not the rough touch and aggressiveness towards the other.

**(Lemon scene)

* * *

R&R or whatever**


	6. Rock & Disaster

**Disclaimer **Don't own it.

**Giving Into Fantasy**

**Chapter 6: Rock & Disaster**

**A/N: **_Everyone must wonder if i'm being lazy with my updates but here's another for Giving into fantasy so that all of you know this will be a story not complete meaningless hentai._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Goku and Chi-Chi collapsed together on the fine silk bed, the drawn curtains and medieval castle setting another impressive rut. "My God Goku!" Chi-Chi said breathlessly panting atop Goku. "Is this over forty in two days?" She said as Goku shrugged and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know or really care, but this is amazing, I can't believe Bulma really made this thing so realistic." Goku said breathing heavy himself as he was sweating. And for once in a very long time Goku couldn't force himself to go again. He was content at the moment and Chi-Chi was exhausted herself…

"Can we just rest like this?" She said curling herself around him. Her heavy body purring in contentment as Goku softly stroked her tail, licking her shoulder gently as she shivered and closed her eyes ready to sleep and so was he.

Meanwhile… Outside Goten and Trunks had finally 'accidentally' broken inside "Wow so where's your mom and dad Goten?" Trunks asked looking around as he put his hands in his pockets.

Goten looked around besides the large machine he didn't know. "Maybe… something's wrong, but do you know what that thing is?" Goten asked pointing at the large machine and Trunks shrugged.

"Looks like something my mom had in her lab forever…" Trunks hoped in the air and looked down at the screen. "Looks like its got a little problem." He floated up to the small area that was smoking. "Yeah knowing my mom she forgot to do the last thing right, Goten get me some glue." Trunks said as he looked at the hole.

Goten bounded off and got some glue not knowing the complex machinery could be fixed so… weirdly…

--------------------------------------------------------

Goku dropped from the rafters to a sea of screaming fans. His hair tied back with a bandana, his legs in leather his old warped jacket hung over his chest. The large guitar strung in his hands. "Hello West City!" Goku screamed flashing up the wolf sign everyone there screaming back as they gave the sign back.

"Lets rock hard and loud, wake up every son of bitch in this city!" He yelled out his fingers running down over his guitar and stringing out a brief part of a song. "I can't hear you! Are we going to tear this fucking city apart or what?" He yelled as the crowd screamed back a definite yes. "Okay now that's good and done with, hit it!" He yelled pointing back to his shaded drummer. Which looked exactly like Vegeta, apparently with fantasies Bulma had implemented some of her own, as Piccolo worked on the Bass, Tein on the guitar. Each one dressed in similar attire save for Piccolo wearing a Bandana instead of his Turban.

Stringing out a few beats on his electric guitar, Piccolo's heavy base setting out a low methodical beginning as chimes sounded in the backdrop and Vegeta dropped a few beats on his symbols. Then things took off as Tein and Goku began to pour it on in their jams, Piccolo joining in on the base and then with a huge drum beat. Then with a deep voice Piccolo started out Goku taking over.

_Wherever I May Roam_

_...(And the road becomes my bride)_

_And the road becomes my bride_

_I'm stripped of all but pride_

_so in her I do confide_

_and she keeps me satisfied_

_gives me all I need_

_...and with dust in throat I crave_

_only knowledge will I save_

_to this game you stay a slave_

_rover wanderer_

_nomad vagabond_

_call me what you will_

Goku sang loudly, his hand ripping all over on his guitar. Vegeta a madman on the drums as he hammered out his parts, Piccolo doing amazing on the bass, they let the beat take over.

_but I'll take my time anywhere_

_i'm free to speak my mind anywhere_

_redefine anywhere_

_anywhere I roam_

_where I lay my head is home_

Vegeta still keeping that heavy drum beat as Goku and Tein strummed out the solo and Goku brought out a deep voice again.

_...and the earth becomes my throne_

_and the earth becomes my throne_

_I adapt to the unknown_

_under wandering stars I've grown_

_by myself but not alone_

_I ask no one_

_...and my ties are severed clean_

_the less I have the more I gain_

_off the beaten path I reign_

_rover wanderer_

_nomad vagabond_

_call me what you will_

Tein and Goku went back to back as they hammered out and did a duet on the next chorus. Vegeta still himself keeping that drum beat going and Piccolo being over methodical with his bass.

_but I'll take my time anywhere_

_I'm free to speak my mind anywhere_

_I do my time anywhere_

_anywhere I may roam_

_where I lay my head is home_

Then with an instrumentation Tein ripped up his guitar with crazy strings. Then faded letting the deep heavy bass and Vegeta's Drumming up to level off the song. Slowly building back up into another rapid beat Goku taking over the crazy guitar antics.

_but i'll take my time anywhere_

_i'm free to speak my mind_

_I redefine anywhere_

_anywhere I may roam_

_where I lay my head is home_

_carved upon my stone_

_my body lie, but still I roam_

_wherever I may roam_

_wherever I may roam_

_wherever I may roam…_

_wherever I may wander.._

_wherever I may roam!_

Goku and Tein jumped right back into high stringing guitar solos and Piccolo's heavy bass dropping out as Vegeta did a rapid quick drum hit, slowly down and dying out as Piccolo kept his solo going to the end and Vegeta signaled the end with the crash of his symbols.

"Thank you, now you better scream loud as mother fuckers while my friend Vegeta shows you what the fuk to doo!" Goku said letting Vegeta give him a glare but smirking as he hammered out on the symbols and then letting the night of loud music and fun running wild through the night.

Signing off as all four exited the stage the crowd still cheering for more but a two hour show had been enough and the crowd went to the parking lot till party till the sun came up.

Goku walked off the stage being greeted by the ever faithful groupies on the outside. Miles of screaming fans and girls ready to drop everything for a night with their idol. But Goku headed to his trailer his special… groupie waiting outside.

Dressed in long black leather clothes her hair tied back around her hair and a large bag in her hands let him have a guess of what was going to happen. Walking down the lines he reached her the crowds held back by security as Goku stopped his Chi-Chi smirking at him devilishly her hand reaching up and cupping his cheek. "Ready my little Goku?" She purred as he nodded she smiled and grabbing the side of his jacket took him inside the trailer much to the displeasure of everyone outside but they didn't care.

Walking inside the lavish complex inside was revealed Chi-Chi dropped her bag with a heavy thud and grabbed Goku forcefully with both hands and drug him to the pull out bed.

"Being rather aggressive aren't we?" Goku chuckled as she smirked and tossed him back. Hitting the bed with a thump as Chi-Chi smiled and undid the black jacket and tossed it back. Her body sparsely covered in leather. It covered the top of her breasts and around the back in a lock as she covered him. Her hands going to his shredded leather jacket, with vigorous hands she tore it off. "Mmmhh" She purred as his hard chest was exposed.

Straddling his waist she ran her hands up her sides, over her chest and into her hair tossing her hair back and feeling the ever pressure against her thighs. Her body cradling his pelvis against her own, the taunt stresses of his muscles shined as a dim moonlight ran over them through the low rooftop of the trailer. Only watching his muscular arms stretch up over his head as he relaxed a brush of his hips over her pelvis causing her to cry out softly feeling his turgid sex rubbing against her. She gazed down at her husband, all of him compact and so overly powerful, the hallow light underneath his rippling skin was so sexy she couldn't control herself. She let her lips kiss and lick up his hot flesh, every time she wondered what a woman like her had done in another life to earn such a man. He was everything loving, sexy, caring, gentle, compassionate, and most of a hero for the entire world. How do the God's determine someone worthy of such properties?

And just as she thought to change back into the body her husband had grown to love she felt something churn and break.

A large crack shattered above them as Goku snapped up too. "What the hell?" He said as he heard the cracking and groaning around them. Wrapping a protective arm around her as the world they lived in imploded.

Both were sent screaming as something broke apart, Goku held onto Chi-Chi as something pierced his side. His mind told him pain, not virtual. His sayjin side knew the worst was about to come as everything around them went white. They floated there tighter Chi-Chi squeezing him tightly as Goku charged his ki. He had to do what he needed, if this meant hurting them both. He knew Bulma would understand. "Hold tight this is going to be rough."

Goten and Trunks looked at their handiwork and just as they looked to each other everything went wrong. The machine ripped out and an explosion came next. The machine blew them both back. Both having enough time to dodge the next scraps of metal but they looked down as a large gelatinous blob "Oh no! Mom and dad!" Goten screamed in fright as he saw his parents floating there lifeless.

The two moved quickly and running up they ripped apart as fast as they could the covering around them. Rolling both of them out of the mess and onto the floor. Goku coughed first as he opened his eyes. Seeing Goten and Trunks there he breathed out in relief. "Boys…" he said weakly as he held Goten's squeezing grip.

"Is Chi-Chi okay?" He asked as Goten nodded… but Trunks looked at her…

"Hey Goten did your mom always look like that…

_MajinBroli R&R _


	7. Forgotten Life

**Disclaimer **Don't own it.

**Giving Into Fantasy**

**Chapter 7: Forgotten Life**

Goku stroked Chi-Chi's head waiting for her to wake. Although some minor… _what the hell am I kidding minor? My wife's unconscious and… well presently the image of a sayjin. What the hell is going on I thought the simulator was just that, I didn't know it physically changed us according to what and where we were. _

Stroking her face one last time, not all accepting his dark tanned, spiky haired, and muscle bound wife. She resembled Chi-Chi but it wasn't at all like he had imagined before.He hadn't done anything to Goten or Trunks. He couldn't hurt his children, and besides he was sure Bulma could have something worked out for this. It was all her science that had changed her of course she could be changed back. Kissing her forehead he left her there.

Walking out into the hallway instantly to be snagged in his legs by Goten and his crying, reaching down he pulled him up and against his chest hugging his son. "It's alright now, your mother's alive, and I'm alive. And I know Bulma can solve this, if it has to do with her inventions I know she can fix all of this." _I hope…_

Bulma had arrived not more then a few hours later, Vegeta had shown up earlier taking Trunks back to give him discipline, for first off thinking his ass knew better. And second not when specifically if there was a problem to get someone. It wasn't concern for Goku and Chi-Chi just that having Goku die again would put a hamper in his plans for a rematch in a few years…

The two were now in the bedroom Bulma lit up a cigarette as she looked over Chi-Chi. "Oh, well this isn't very serious Goku. It's just that if you would have exited properly the liquids would have drained out. I say in a few weeks she'll be back to normal as they are all excreted and runs its course. So don't think it too serious." She said smiling and patting his back.

"So anything else?" Goku asked as Bulma pondered for a moment. Tapping her chin for a moment she shook her head. "Okay well thanks Bulma, next time we'll let Gohan know to check in on the machine from time to time."

"That might be a good idea. Well see another time Goku." She said leaving the house and Goku alone. Gohan had taken Goten off with him to spend some time on a trip with him and Videl. Goku headed to the kitchen intent on whipping up a small snack for Chi-Chi once she regained herself.

Slowly black orbs opened up. A gentle groan escaped her lips as she re-awoke, a splitting headache greeted her and she covered her forehead as she rolled over. Pushing herself up slowly she got to her knees. Slowly her headache faded and she felt fine, her body recovering instantaneously. "Ohh where? Who?" She said groggily her hand rubbing her face as she tried to recognize where she was…or who… she was. "Hello?" She asked gently getting out of bed. Her sense of decency missing as she walked to the door opening it up slowly, letting the creak of the metal hinge hang out in the air. Taking out a few steps into the hallway on her toes, not wanting to disturb anything she walked slowly hearing a male voice close by she inched her way towards it.

Reaching the corner she peeked around the spikes of her black hair hanging out but she didn't notice as she looked upon a spiky haired man, his hands busy fumbling around with the stove and utensils. Scratching his head periodically as if stumped by what he was doing. "I really gotta pay attention to how Chi-Chi does all this, I didn't think it would be this tough." She heard him say as he rubbed his face with his hands.

She moved more her foot leaving a creak as she tried to walk around him but she could definitely see his ears faintly twitch and turn around as she swung her head around behind the corner. She took in a breath wondering if he saw her. She heard a clack of metal and she felt a breeze in front of her, his form just appeared and she shrieked at the sight of someone just popping in. She couldn't move before he had wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Thank God your okay you had me worried." She heard him speak as he held her close his lips kissing her cheek. She flushed slightly but didn't return the affection… _who is he?_

Goku pulled back and looked at Chi-Chi smiling broadly. But he looked at her he saw something wrong with how she looked back. "Is something wrong? You look like you're scared of me?" He asked cocking his head to the side as he usually did when puzzled.

"Sorry… I shouldn't be scared but… well I don't know who you are." She said looking up as he started to laugh but stopped short as her gaze didn't even flinch in the least.

"You're serious? You don't remember me?" He asked pointing to himself and she nodded. "Chi-Chi…" He said but she cut in.

"Chi-Chi? My name is Chi-Chi?" She said as nodded. "Oh… sorry I shouldn't have interrupted." She bowed her head and looked up as he didn't even know what to say.

"I don't know what happened to you Chi-Chi but I'm your husband. We've been married for nearly two decades you don't recall this?" He said raising his finger to show her his wedding band and grabbed her own and she noticed the ring she was wearing herself. "You don't even remember our children do you either?" Again she nodded and Goku's head sunk.

"I'm a married mother… I can't believe all this. How can this all be? How could I forget all of this?" She said her eyes filling with water as she hugged the man who said she was married too. "What could have happened to me have forgotten so much?" She cried into his chest feeling consoling arms wrap around her back. "Can you help me remember?" She asked through her tears as she felt him grip her tighter.

"Chi-Chi I've lived enough time apart from you, I'll give you every minute I have left until you have your memory back." He said and she smiled and relaxed into his muscular chest. Even if she didn't know anything about who, where, and what was going on. She felt she couldn't be safer in the arms of this man…

Goku let Chi-Chi rest in the living room while going to gather her clothes leaving her in the room filled with the mementos of her past. She looked up at the pictures decorating the tables and mantles. It was her… she thought, a young woman black hair and some dark brown eyes, holding a child with the man who called himself Goku. It just looked strange, was she really the same woman?

I mean after all she had nice white creamy skin, a slender frame of course she could see the resemblance there. Her hips and bosom were similar except her she seemed to have larger breasts and a much more muscled frame. Her muscles were clearly visible and defined.

But as she looked at the picture it seemed familiar as she looked at the child, it was a very familiar feeling looking at what would be her child. But could this all be right? After all she didn't really resemble the woman in the photo. She looked soft, gentle and compassionate. Then she looked at herself, a very-

"Here Chi-Chi, I know these weren't your favorites because you said you looked fat in them sometimes but with your size now I'm sure they'll work better." He said offering her a pair of bra and panties, a t shirt and pants. All of which seemed baggy more or less she figured that they were for a pregnant woman.

"Thank you." She said slipping on her new clothes but oddly she didn't mind it as he stared at her, she thought he was maybe some pervert but he looked away but he kept his eye on her waiting for when it was okay although she felt a smile on her lips actually happy that he watched her. It was amazing that he was like this, instead of commenting on her looks he stayed his tongue. "Well… care to explain to me how I'm your wife?"

"It's a very complicated story, but well there was an accident that our son caused and we were both in some serious trouble and well I got us out but you on the other hand were knocked out for a few days." Goku said scratching his head unsure of what to really tell her. He hadn't been planning on this for sure.

"Well don't I look a little different from your picture?" She said holding up the photo of the woman and him and their baby. "Seriously you can explain why I look so different can't you?" She said knitting her brows as the notion that she could really truly be the same woman.

"That's just a side effect from the accident. You see we were trying out an invention done by a friend of ours, it well changed your body with some unexpected side affects. In a few weeks you'll look like this again." He said pointing his finger at the woman in the picture. "And I'll see if I can help you with your memories, if that doesn't work after awhile I'll just gather the dragon balls and restore them."

She sat there speechless her mind ticking away wondering just exactly how plausible this was. Accident? Freakish changes? Memory loss? Was it all possible? The only thing that held her back from laughing at such a notion was the fact was that he was looking at her with nothing but utter concern and care. After all she was in his bed, taken care of, she didn't appear to be battered or bruised. He was cooking food, and gave her clothes. It might not make sense logically but it was always possible…

"Chi-Chi?" Goku piped up after she hadn't responded. He touched her hand gently and curled his fingers around her. She looked at him, although now he had lost much of the ability to stare back and see her beautiful brown eyes. She looked like a doll with the gaze back but she was still his wife. Beautiful always, forever his and forever bound with his duty to keep her happy and at peace till death did them part naturally. Not the ever epic power struggle for good and evil as it had been with his deaths.

"Okay I'll believe you for now but you have to admit its rather perplexing with this kind of situation." She said as Goku shook his head.

"Oh no it's not, but of course you wouldn't remember them but once you do finally get your memories back you'll know what I mean." Goku said moving closer and wrapping his arms around her back his hands rubbing the tight drawn muscles now that covered his wife's back. The soft skin he had loved was gone replaced with strong steel flesh.

Chi-Chi only pulled herself closer resting her head against his shoulder as he tenderly rubbed her back with care. Slowly her eyes lowered as he went even lower and then she tensed.

Goku's hands stroked her tail with instinct in mind. He had relaxed against her and stroked her tail, he didn't know why but he felt like it would be right, after all she was sayjin presently she would loose it eventually might as well let her enjoy the feeling.

A low purr left her lips as she rubbed her head against chin approvingly. Her hands tightening around his back and she relaxed slumping now as she fell against him Goku laying on his back as he stroked her tail. "mmmhhh even if this is all untrue you'd be hard to leave, don't stop what your doing…" She moaned softly as Goku smiled and kissed the top of her head and didn't stop.


End file.
